Kiss Me Through The Phone
by Loveless87
Summary: Cloud's valentine isn't happy when he has to work on Valentine's day. How will he cheer her up again? NO LEMON CloudXOC. rated for language and implied situations.


**Kiss Me Through The Phone**

I looked at the calendar on the wall with a slight pout on my face. I was really looking forward to February 14th, but then my boyfriend gets an unexpected package that he needed to deliver immediately and had to leave for a three day trip, missing Valentine's Day. To say that I was upset when he told me was an understatement, I had to be held down so that I didn't jump onto his motorcycle with him at the last second. So here I sat, looking down at my cell phone that lay on the bar counter in front of my, awaiting a call from my boyfriend. Cloud Strife.

"You're still waiting?" I looked over to see Tifa walk from down the stairs after checking that the kids were still playing safe up in their room. Remember what I had said about needed to be held down, this tall burnet was the one to do so. I gave her a short glare, only getting an amused look from her, before returning to looking toward the calendar with a glare.

"I hate Strife Deliver Service so much right now." I mumbled, getting a chuckle from her. Tifa was lucky; she got to spend her Valentine's Day with her loved one. Reno. He had gotten special permission from Rufus that he and Rude could have to day off. But I don't think that Rude was really doing anything, probably going to hang somewhere. This bar was closed on this holiday cause there wasn't anyone (but me) to watch it, cause they all had dates. That had me royally pissed off.

"I'm sorry Ren, I know that it's hard, I would hate to be away from Reno, but he'll be back tomorrow! You can have a late Valentine celebration then." She assured as she draped an arm over my shoulders, I just pouted more, knowing that wasn't true. Cloud had to work tomorrow as well, when he got back. He only had enough break time to get settled again, shower, pack up his baggage, and he was gone from my clutches once more. "Oh, wait; he-oops."

"Yea." I muttered, looking up to her from the corner of my eye. She flinched slightly, patting me on the back before she slipped from the room so as not to cause any more damage. I let out a sigh and snatched my cell from the counter and made my way toward the room that Cloud and I shared. I used to stay in the guest room when I first arrived as a new employee to Tifa, and we had closely bonded, and when I was then introduced to Cloud, he had apparently taken to me very easily, because he hadn't acted the way that he had with me with any other.

"I'll be in my room, let me know if he calls the land line?" I called through the living room hallway, where Tifa had disappeared.

"Promise!" She called back, waving her hand through the doorway to let me know that she had understood what I had said and wasn't just brushing me away. Jogging up the stairs, I looked in on the kids, seeing them playing the old game I used to love as a kid. Mercy.

"Be careful now." I said, getting both kids attention, Marlene laughed quietly as she and Denzel turned back to their game, resulting in Marlene winning when she used her nails to dig into the backs of the older boys palms. He yelped in pain and retracted his hands, immediately forfeiting.

"I challenge you!" Marlene declared with a giggle as she pointing over to me dramatically. Playing along, I pretended to look around myself, the pointed to myself in confusion. Marlene let out another giggle at my actions, causing me to smile.

"Me? I don't know Marlene; you seem really good at this." I said as lifted my hands up in surrender. Marlene pouted slightly, reminded me of myself just a couple of minutes ago. Now I know how Tifa felt. I caved.

"Alright, I guess I can play one round." I sighed dramatically as I walked into the room and sat on the edge of the same bed as Marlene, holding up my hands. Letting her place her small palms against my long ones, we made sure that she had a good grip, before Denzel lowered a white tissue as our starting flag. Marlene's blunt nails bit into the backs of my hands, that I didn't really notice but with the look of determination on the young girls face, I just didn't have the heart to win. Bending my wrists with my hands back to seem that she had caused it herself, I cried out in fake pain and fell to the side, releasing Marlene's hands.

"Ren! Are you alright?" Marlene asked as she kneeled over me.

"Oh, Marlene...you..._are going to pay for that."_ I teased as I pulled her under me on the bed and began to tickle her side vigorously. She shrieked in laughter, her cheeks gaining a pink to them, quickly spreading to her neck and ears as well. I felt a sudden weight on my back and knew that Denzel had come to the rescue so that he could _'save'_ Marlene. As I let myself be tackled to the side, Marlene was cheering Denzel on as he began to tickle me back, knowing my weakness was the back of my neck. Damn, what a day to wear my hair up.

While I was trying to get Denzel's hands out of the back of my high coloured shirt, Marlene went for my side as well, causing me to reactively flop back and nearly squish Denzel. My own laugher filled the room as I tried to fend off the two evil children that were attacking me. Denzel had wiggled out from under me and was now tickling my neck from the sides and front. I tried to protect myself by tucking my chin down, but Marlene's assault on my side and my laughing made it hard.

"This isn't a fair fight, it's two against one!" I screeched out through my laugher. After a little while longer of chasing each other around the room and engaging in childish fights of tickling, the kids were ready for Barrett to come and pick them up. Wanting to spend more time with Marlene, he also said that he would take Denzel off my hands so that they each have something to do. But, then that left me with only me, myself and I.

"See you tomorrow, Ren." Marlene smiled as I gave her one last tight hug.

"Yep, see you then Kiddo." I smiled, handing her over to Barrett. Turning to Denzel, I knew that the boy was getting to mature for that, but I couldn't resist. Holding out my hand for him to shake with a grin on my face, he accepted it, grasping my large hand in his smaller one. As soon as he took my hand, I pulled him up so that he was sitting on my hip as a young child would and gave him a tight hug. Just because he wasn't so young anymore, didn't mean he couldn't have his moments.

"See you tomorrow." I mumbled, before placing him on his feet again. His cheeks were slightly pink, causing a giggle to come from the young girl in Barrett's arms.

"Bye, Barrett." I chuckled, holding the door open for him so that he could help carry Marlene's bag and Marlene at the same time. Denzel followed after with his own bag, his face down and hidden, causing me to chuckle silently to myself.

"See you tomorrow, Ren." With one last wave to the trio, I closed and locked the door, knowing that Tifa had a key with her so when she got back from her date she was alright to get in on her own. Walking toward the stairs, I decided it better to catch an early night instead of sitting up moping about how Cloud hadn't called as he had promised and how I was the only girl without a date tonight. Even Yuffie had talked Vincent into doing something. Not sure what, but that Ninja was definitely up to something.

I jumped when I suddenly felt a sharp vibration from the ass pocket of my grey cargos, I calmed down as I recognized the feeling of the cell phone. I had forgotten I even put it in there. Quickly removing it from my pocket, I was relieved when the ticklish feeling disappeared. Tifa said I could get used to the feeling, that was nearly three months ago, and it still ain't happening. Looking down at the glowing screen, I silently prayed to see that familiar name on the screen.

_**C. Strife**_

Letting out a breath, and smiled as I continued on up the stairs, flipping open the phone and holding it to my ear. I was trying to decide whether to be nice to him, or chew him out for waiting this long to call me and making me so depressed for waiting until night time. In the end, I decided that I could always bite his head off another time.

"Hello." I greeted in that same way that I had ever since I had learned how to answer a phone. Yuffie always teased me about being too formal, while she answered the phone with 'what?' most of the time.

"_Hello to you as well."_ Cloud voice came through the earpiece, causing my stomach to clench in pleasure at the sound, and my heart to speed up. It's amazing when just the sound of a man's voice over the _phone _can have such a reaction on someone!

"God I miss you." I whispered into the phone as I leaned against the doorframe to our room, looking in. We had a bit of an organized chaos theme going on. Cloud's work desk was about the only thing kept neat. While the dresser had close hanging out of it, the hamper was full of clothes, and sweaters meant to hang in the closet were tossed carelessly at the end of the bed.

"_I miss you too, so much. I'm sorry, again, for not being there on Valentine's Day."_ Cloud apologized in a sincere voice, causing my heart to beat like a hummingbirds wings.

"It's not your fault, Cloud. It wasn't planned." I assured as I stepped into the messy room, aimlessly picking up clean clothes from the floor and beginning to fold them. An old habit of mine, if my hands weren't doing something, things could get ugly, so I always had to have my hands working on writing, cleaning, _anything._

"_I'm still sorry. So what'd you do all day, anyway? I hear Tifa had the bar closed."_

"She did, didn't want it to interfere with anyone's plans. Well, let's see what I did today....moped..." Cloud chuckled on the other line, but I could hear sympathy in his voice. He knew it would be hard for me to watch Tifa go off on her date while mine was ruined by work. "I also played with the kids before Barrett came. They ganged up on me again." His chuckle grew in volume and I smirked quietly to myself.

"_We need to stop letting Yuffie teach them strategic moves."_ Cloud deduced through his soft laughter. I let out a bark of laughter in agreement, beginning to place the folded clothes inside the dresser, fixing clothes that were hanging out.

"So, are you staying at a hotel there tonight then leaving in the morning, or are you travelling the night and arriving by morning?" I asked as I closed one of the drawers, almost too full to allow it. "That way, I know when to expect you and can welcome you home with a kiss." Leaning against the bed post, I began to fiddle with one of Cloud's vests, resisting the urge to hold it to my nose. I knew his sent wasn't on it now; this was a clean one and would instead smell like laundry soap.

"_God how I want to kiss you right now."_ Cloud mumbled quietly into the phone, as though he were trying to keep it a secret between us. I let out a small laugh, though was feeling the same thing. My heart longed for that fast pace that he made it get to, and my body craved his touch, craved the reactions that he caused within me.

"If only you could kiss me through the phone." I teased, beginning to fold the vest within my hands. A smile twitched my lips and I closed my eyes as I tried to remember his kiss. It seemed like forever since we last shared one, when it had only been a couple days.

"Or, I could kiss you right now." The sound of Cloud's voice was no long coming from the cell phone that I had pressed to my ear, but from behind me, at the doorway. Dropping the phone and shirt onto the bed, I spun around to see Cloud standing in the doorway, goggles on his head, with his cell in one hand and a bag of travelling clothes in the other. I stood frozen for a moment as I took him in. His shirt zipper was down a bit further than usual from the ride, and he was lacking the straps across his chest from his black and shoulder guard that he usually wore.

The sound of Cloud's duffle bag hitting the floor brought me back to my body and I found the muscles of my legs working again, and lunged toward Cloud. Catching me with practiced ease, I wrapped my legs around his hips as his arms encircled my torso. Kissing up from his neck, to his jaw, chin, cheeks, forehead, nose, and finally his lips, Cloud was being smothered in affection like never before.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you." I chanted between each kiss, hearing Cloud's chuckle bubble up from deep in his throat as he stroked my back. As I continued to kiss his lips, Cloud's hand stilled on the small of my back moments before he let out a soft groan, pressing his lips harder against my own. Using the heel of his boot, Cloud kicked the door shut, before he walked me over to the bed.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He whispered in a husky voice as soon as the kiss was broken. I went to replay, when his lips crashed against mine again. This is just how I wanted to spent my Valentine's Day. Right here, in his arms, showing him just how much I love him and having those same affections returned full force.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked this ;)**

**The story was recently edited for spelling and grammar mistakes, but I was in a hurry so I'm not sure if I got them all. I hope so. PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**


End file.
